


No One Should be Alone on Christmas

by Itsaklainething



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Klaine, M/M, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsaklainething/pseuds/Itsaklainething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt gets stuck in New York by himself for Christmas he goes for a walk in the park, he finds another man who didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with and maybe hasn't for a while.</p><p>AU, hope you enjoy and have a great Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Should be Alone on Christmas

Kurt shoved his hands into his coat pockets as the winter breeze picked up, it was about seven in the afternoon on Christmas day and he thought he'd take a stroll in the park. He was alone this year after all, the snow was so bad that the planes had stopped running and he couldn't get back to his family for Christmas.

He loved New York, not even snow stopped the people as they rushed around trying to get to and from work no matter what time of day it was.

Though, there was a smaller amount of people in the park it wasn't empty. Couples wandered around hand in hand with a smile on their faces and it made him smile in return. It made him not feel so alone.

Not that it had been all bad, he'd skyped with the family for most of the day and even ate with them via video. It wasn't the same but it was the best they could do in the situation they were given.

As he walked further into the park he spotted a man sitting alone on a bench, like him he had his hands in his pockets and was looking around at the people buzzing around. Though, he could tell that somehow he wasn't happy.

The park was dimly lit by street lights but he could make out that the man had black curls poking from the beanie that he had on his head and dark eyes. He walked forward and took a seat next to him not saying a word at first, sitting quietly trying to build up the courage to say hi. But the man got there first.

"Merry Christmas," the man turned to him giving him a small smile which he returned.

"Thank you, Merry Christmas to you too," he replied and held out his hand. "I'm Kurt," he said and the man's smile grew.

"Blaine, nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine said taking his hand and shaking it softly. "So what brings you here on Christmas Day?" Blaine asked and he shrugged.

"Couldn't get back to my family because of the snow and you can only video chat them for so long, so I thought I'd go for a walk, you?" He asked and Blaine looked up to the sky.

"I didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with so I thought I'd come to the people; that probably sounds creepy," Blaine laughed and he giggled shaking his head.

"No, I understand. You didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with?" He said feeling sad for the man.

Blaine shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it's been that way for a long time," Blaine said and he looked into Blaine's dark and emotional eyes. He didn't seem to be a threat so he thought he'd make an offer.

"Well, you're not alone now so let's go do something," he said standing and Blaine looked at him like he was crazy.

"I don't know you, you could be some crazy murderer for all I know," Blaine said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine you could probably take me down with one swing," he said and Blaine smirked.

"Yeah but that could be your secret weapon," Blaine said and he turned and started to walk away.

"Are you coming or not Blaine?" He said looking over his shoulder a laugh following the sentence.

"Yep," he heard Blaine say and he laughed slowing to allow Blaine to catch up to him. They carried on walking and Blaine turned to him a smile still on his face. "Where are we going?"

He smiled and nodded his head towards an ice rink, there were already a few people skating around and he felt Blaine put a hand on his back guiding him forward.

"Awesome, I've never had the chance to do it before," Blaine said and his mouth fell open.

"Wait, what?" He said looking at him aghast and Blaine just nodded.

"Yep, you'll have to teach me," Blaine said and he nodded.

"Of course," he replied. He didn't know what it was that made him feel like he had known Blaine for most of his life but it wasn't weird or awkward between them at all. He had offered to pay for them both but Blaine insisted that he pay, in the end they just paid for themselves because they knew that neither of them were going to win.

Once they had the skates on he stood up and turned to Blaine.

"Are you ready?" He asked and Blaine shook his head.

"I don't know if I can even get up in these," he said a pout on his face making him laugh.

"Come on, take my hand," he said and held his hand out in front of him waiting for Blaine to take it. Slowly Blaine took his hand and pulled himself up almost stumbling and falling onto the carpet floor.

He laughed and held onto him tight. "Were not even on the ice yet," he said and Blaine frowned as they started to make their way slowly onto the rink.

"Don't let go," Blaine said as they started to skate on the outside of the rink so Blaine could hold onto the railing if he needed to.

"I won't," he replied.

After half an hour he had gotten Blaine to skate without holding onto anything and now they were skating around the middle. Christmas music was playing in the background and he smiled and Blaine suddenly took a stumble and fell onto his bottom.

He skated over to help him up. "You're so much better that you were," he said and Blaine nodded.

"All thanks to you," Blaine smiled and he felt his heart flutter. "Thank you for doing this, I know it was probably a big chance considering I'm a stranger, I could have been anybody but you really did give me the best Christmas I've had in years," Blaine said and he looked to the floor blushing.

"It was nothing, maybe we can do this again sometime?" He said and Blaine looked him in the eyes.

"Like as a date?" Blaine asked with an eyebrow raised and his mouth fell open.

"No, no, oh god I didn't mean it like that, I mean you're probably not even gay," he stumbled.

Blaine smiled. "Kurt calm down I was kidding, but I would love to do this again sometime," Blaine said and he calmed down. That could have gone very badly.

They skated for another half an hour before making their way off the rink to change into their shoes.

While they were walking out he turned to Blaine. "Do you live far from here?" He asked and Blaine shook his head. "Me neither, do you want me to walk you home?" He asked but Blaine shook his head again and got out his phone.

"Can I have your number?" Blaine asked and he smiled taking the phone and typed his number in before handing it back. "Thanks," Blaine said typing into the phone before looking back up at him. "I've just sent you a text so you have my number too. Thanks again for a lovely night and I hope that we can meet soon?" Blaine asked more like a question.

"Yes, I would love that, just text me when you're free," he replied.

"Bye Kurt," Blaine said leaning in a giving him a small kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away.

He was a little shocked at the gesture but turned and started to walking in the opposite direction, pulling his phone out to check the text Blaine had sent him.

Oh and by the way, I am gay :P – B

His mouth fell open and he turned around but Blaine was nowhere to be seen, he looked back to the text and smiled.

Maybe this Christmas hadn't been so lonely after all.


End file.
